


Get on your knees and crawl

by babydragon7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon7/pseuds/babydragon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re alive, what a shame,” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get on your knees and crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for Season2/episode 3
> 
> This is un-betaed
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and it's sad

Mrs. Hudson hears a sort of crack upstairs, accompanied with a loud “thud”. She signs and pours more herbal soothers into her tea. Since Sherlock’s demise, John had acquired some bad habits of his dead flat mate: he even tried playing the violin once! Sometimes doctor crashes something or throws things at the wall, he is that close to shooting it, but he always looks apologetic and sad after. He also helps Mrs. Hudson quite a lot, so one could think she had drawn the long straw with John being the only occupant of the flat now. Except of course, she misses the madman and John is all sad and lonely and heartbroken (you don’t have to even be an expert in relationships to see it, and Mrs. H. certainly considers herself one). So she makes a note to herself to check on Dr Watson later. Poor dear, maybe an Irish coffee will do him some good…

Upstairs the scene plays out as such. John is standing near the window, just looking out, when there is a noise outside. He turns around and has about a second to process: one man, former known as the only consulting detective, very much alive runs in toward John, grips him by forearms and jerks him forward. The moment John falls, his fall cushioned by a warm body underneath, he hears a familiar sound in the air, namely a sound of the bullet going through the space recently vacated by his own head.

So John finds it in all very surprising and fast. But he comes to his senses quickly. It’s a bit hard to deliver a hard stroke to the side of Sherlock’s head, but John manages fine, raising himself on his good arm and hitting with his bad. When he kind of sags, drops his arms and lies on Sherlock, planting his head on the other men’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“You’re alive, what a shame,” he says. “A shame, because I’ll just have to kill you again, because you’ve been… how…bloody hell.”

“There was a sniper, John.

“I’ve noticed, thanks, I guess. Maybe, to express my deepest gratitude, I’ll just beat you up to a pulp instead of dead.”

“No, John, now obviously, but back then… Waiting for me to fall or else Mrs. H., Lestrade and yourself, John, would be executed. My life for your lives, three to one, it was a final problem, a final test…”

Sherlock voices rumbles up there and John feels it resonate in his own body.

He raises his head to see his friend finally and Sherlock smiles uncertainly.

“So what we do now?” John rolls to the side. He is far from done with Sherlock. For instance he yearns to say that he has proof now that Sherlock did not Google him before their first meeting. After all if he did his research he would certainly know Harry was his sister and use it to show-off. He also wants to say he was lonely. And that he is enraged relived and giddy all at once. How he is still a confirmed bachelor if that’s a thing which would interest Sherlock…

“Get out of the living room without attracting attention of our potential killers. I tell you more a bit later, right now we might require assistance getting out of our own house and I loathe admitting, but we might have to contact Mycroft. The only good thing about being dead was not seeing him. Anyway, right now John, I suggest you get on your hands and knees and crawl.

Without further ado Sherlock does exactly that (his coat still manages to flap after him even in this weird position) and John follows behind as he always would. Boy is Mrs. H. for surprise!


End file.
